


diamonds cut out of the sun

by ilikemybooksthick



Series: direction to perfection [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikemybooksthick/pseuds/ilikemybooksthick
Summary: Despite being back home, it all felt like brand new territory, navigating who they were to each other in front of the people who knew them best, redefining their boundaries in the places that made them who they are.
Relationships: Sebastian Aho/Teuvo Teravainen
Series: direction to perfection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983301
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	diamonds cut out of the sun

**Author's Note:**

> [moodboard](https://ilikemyficthicc.tumblr.com/post/639694980939694080/diamonds-cut-out-from-the-sun-despite-being-back)

Teuvo is spoiled.

Carolina’s heat and humidity always leave him unprepared for the crisp cold of home.

He and Sepe both flew back at the same time. Taking about a week to get their stuff together in Raleigh, trying to get the playoff heartbreak out of their system and saying their goodbyes not knowing who would be traded before they came back. It was especially hard to leave knowing Justin was retiring. (He’d still be in Raleigh but it wouldn’t be the same.) 

While he obviously hates getting out of the playoffs so early, it’s been years since he’s celebrated his birthday in Finland. It’s always awkward celebrating in the States, given the unfortunate timing, so he’s excited to celebrate in the comfort of a big, busy Helsinki.

It always surprises him. How easy it is to fall back into the rhythm of his city.

Eero is home from the USHL and Satu is playing the regular season in her Liiga, both big brothers ready to cheer her on, another perk he usually doesn’t get to have.

Sepe only stayed a few days with his family, charming everyone as usual, catching one of Satu’s games with them, before taking the flight to Oulu. Teuvo wanted him to stay longer but he understood the want to go back so soon. Oulu treats Sepe like a prized prodigal son and he had his own brother and sister waiting for him too.

They’d normally spend the whole summer apart, maybe meeting up for a little bit, but now they would only be apart for a few weeks before spending a few together. A new relationship calls for new traditions.

Before, he had never understood those stories where the couple couldn’t stand to be apart for too long because they loved each other so much but he was starting to get it now.

People told him growing up, “you’ll meet that one person and all the poems and songs will make sense.” As a kid he’d ignored that, not fully believing it, and while he never likes admitting when he’s wrong, this might be the one time he feels good knowing someone else was right.

But as the days passed by, he gets more and more nervous.

Not about how he feels or that their relationship would suddenly shift again but because despite being back home, it all felt like brand new territory, navigating who they were to each other in front of the people who knew them best, redefining their boundaries in the places that made them who they are.

While skating around in his old Jokerit rink, his mind also went in circles, picturing different ways staying with Sepe and his family could go wrong.

He shouldn’t be intimated by Sepe’s parents. Sepe’s parents love him, always have. But here’s the thing:

Sepe’s father is a big deal in Oulu, a former player now running the hockey team.

Teuvo’s father is a dentist.

There are a lot of dentists in Helsinki, there’s only one Karpat director in Oulu.

Their fathers are friends. Their mothers are friends. But here’s the thing:

They are not just friends anymore.

The few days Sepe stayed with him in Helsinki, his parents dotted on him, spoiling him, all while his younger siblings would give them suggestive looks, cracking inappropriate jokes and dramatically winking whenever possible. Teuvo wasn’t sure he’d get the same treatment in Oulu.

Of course, he’s close with Samuli and Anna Katriina. He treats them like they’re his own siblings and he’s sure they’ll give him and Sepe their fair share of jokes and winks the few days he’s there.

It’s the questions he’s hoping to avoid. The, “what are your intentions with my son” or the even worse, “how long do you see this lasting” or God forbid, “how do you think this will affect the team?” 

He had begged his parents not to ask any of those to Sepe and thankfully they agreed. Any temptation to do so was quickly ended by Sepe’s confidence and politeness.

(At home, Sepe opens up. His confidence on the ice, not translated well in English, is smooth and perfect in Finnish. His big personality comes out. Something he gets from his father.)

Right at midnight of the eleventh, Sepe calls him to wish him a happy birthday, promising a special celebration when Teuvo’s with him in a week.

His birthday dinner is at home. Nothing fancy or over the top, small, but meaningful. Just the way he likes it. 

The next few days, old friends come by to wish him well and play some pickup games.

Then he’s on a plane.

Teuvo never gets nervous flying but his anxiety about the trip must be showing as the hostess gives him a comforting look. “It’s only an hour”, she assures him.

It doesn’t help.

Sepe had jokingly told him to drive the six hours. He jokingly replied he didn’t love him enough to drive that far.

(They both knew he was lying.) 

He was expecting just Sepe to pick him up but almost everyone was there.

As Samuli and Mr. Aho (Teuvo wasn’t comfortable calling him Harri yet, despite being asked to multiple times) took his bags, Sepe simply said “Teukka” and hugged him tight, holding on a bit longer than normal.

When they untangled from each other, and Teuvo got a good look at him, all he wanted to do was kiss Sepe right then and there.

Anna “aww-ed” at them while Samuli rolled his eyes and said, “It’s only been three weeks, calm down.” Mr. Aho shushed Samuli, telling him to hurry up and not mess up Teuvo’s bags.

He tried to insist he could carry his own bags but they wouldn’t listen. Sepe just smiled at him, sticking close to his side as they walked to the car, saying how his mom was making Teuvo’s favorites just like Teuvo’s mom had done for Sepe in Helsinki.

This got Mr. Aho asking how the capital was and if he’d been around the Jokerit rink recently. All the Aho kids groaned, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

“It’s a simple question!”

“You just want to talk about the improvements you’ve been doing to our rink and compare. Stop it, dad.” 

“What’s wrong with that? Oulu deserves a rink as nice as Helsinki’s. Maybe Teuvo can give some insight.”

“Ignore him, Teuvo. Give him no Jokerit secrets.”

Before he could even say he didn’t mind, Mr. Aho pushed on about the improvements he’d made to the rink but Anna quickly started speaking over her dad, talking about who they’d all caught up with since Sepe came home. By the time they made it to the house Teuvo is sure he knew everything about everyone in town.

Samuli and Mr. Aho insisted again they take his bags, Teuvo tried again to tell them he could do it while Sepe just laughed at him for “fighting a losing battle”.

As soon as he stepped in the house, Mrs. Aho greeted him with a long, tight hug. She barraged him with questions about his family, friends, the flight, his health, and finally how hungry he was. He gave the best summary he could of the past few weeks, from recaps of Satu’s games to the flavor of his birthday cake. This got her excited about the cake she had made for him, a special recipe going back generations. “Only made for family birthdays and holidays”, Anna explained.

Teuvo was taken aback at already being considered part of the family. Speechless, he looked at Sepe only to see him smirking, pleased and prideful at Teuvo’s surprise. 

Mrs. Aho ordered the kids to set the table. As all four of them moved to help, Mrs. Aho held Teuvo back, saying he didn’t have to but this time Teuvo successfully argued that if he was really a part of the family then he should be helping.

As Sepe put down the plates, Teuvo was right behind him handling the cups, and they purposefully bumped into each other every so often, giggling every time.

Samuli rolled his eyes at them again. “Ugh. Can you two stop? I’m trying to place the spoons and knives down without wanting to throw up.”

Anna elbowed her brother in the side and then looked at them. “You two are fine. Ignore him.”

Sepe grabbed Teuvo closer, stuck his chin out, and looking directly at Samuli and said, “I never listen to anything he says anyway.”

Mr. Aho just laughed as Mrs. Aho told Samuli to knock it off, who glared at Sepe before finishing his task.

Dinner was nice but nerve racking. Mr. Aho kept telling stories of his goalie days and when the kids were actually kids but Teuvo kept wondering when the interrogation was going to start.

He kept bouncing his leg and after a bit, Sepe firmly put his hand on his thigh to get him to stop.

It was grounding. Teuvo turned to look at Sepe in thanks and got a small, soft smile in return. He couldn’t help but smile back and for a second, it was just the two of them.

The moment was interrupted by a loud clap. Mr. Aho was grinning widely again, announcing it was time to cut the cake. 

Anna dimmed the lights as Mrs. Aho lit the candles and Mr. Aho started singing “hyvää syntymäpäivää” loudly.

As the cake was placed in front of him, Teuvo couldn’t help but smile at the entire Aho family singing at the top of their lungs.

When they were done, everyone urged him to make a wish, as he closed his eyes, the only thing that came to mind was Sepe’s laugh. He thought of Sepe and he made his wish.

He insisted on helping clean up too, fighting Mrs. Aho’s “It’s your birthday” argument.

Samuli protested too, “You’re trying to be her favorite.”

Mrs. Aho looked at Samuli up and down. “He already is. It’s too late for you.”

Sepe laughed as Anna argued why she and Sepe should be the favorites instead.

By the time everything was stowed away, it was getting late, and Mr. Aho suggested a night cap.

His nerves instantly shot up again.

Mr. Aho made salmaris for everyone, saying it was the kids turn to tell stories, “oldest to youngest.”

All eyes turned to Teuvo and he struggled whether or not to pick something hockey related.

Mr. Aho decided for him, “Tell us about that no look pass to Sepe from last December. That was amazing stuff.”

Samuli nodded in agreement, “How did you pull that off?”

Teuvo feels his cheeks heat up, embarrassed. He shrugs but they won’t let him get away with that.

Sepe presses his shoulder into his side. “Come on”, he urges, “Was it all luck or did you somehow know?”

He takes a minute, trying to remember his thoughts and feelings during that moment into the right words. “It was a lot of hope, a little bit of guesswork, but there was a part of me, a gut instinct maybe…”, he locks eyes with Sepe, “I just _knew_.”

Sepe smiles at him and then looks at his family, “He always does.” 

After they all went around, taking their turns, it was time to go to bed.

“Big day tomorrow”, Mr. Aho says.

Teuvo nods. Mr. Aho and Sepe had been working closely with the local golf charity tournament for a while now and they were excited for it all to finally come together.

They did the rounds of goodnight and went to their respective rooms. Teuvo started getting his clothes out of his suitcase when he heard the guest room door creak open. Sepe slipped in and quietly closed the door behind him.

In a heartbeat, Sepe’s in his arms, kissing him fiercely.

When they break apart, Sepe rests his forehead on Teuvo’s, breathing him in. “I’ve been waiting to do that all day,” he confesses.

Teuvo laughs quietly, “Me too.”

Arms wrapped around each other, Sepe asks, “What did you wish for?”

Teuvo tells the truth, “You.”

Sepe inhales sharply.

“Really?”

“Really.” 

Sepe kisses him hard again. He quickly tries to move them to the bed but Teuvo stops him, “Not here. Wait till we’re at the cabin.”

Sepe sighs dramatically, pulling away.

Teuvo pulls him back in, gives one last kiss, before sending Sepe out the door. (He has a tournament to win.)

It’s funny, how bad Sepe is at golf.

He’s improved over the past few years but he’s still not great, which frustrates him to no end, being as overly competitive as he is.

Teuvo, however, is very good at golf.

He usually doesn’t brag but it is very satisfying to see Sepe’s annoyed face when he realizes how much better Teuvo is doing than him.

He talks to the other hockey players too, many of them friends of the Aho family, so he wants to make a good impression.

They all seem to like him and are not only happy about how he came all the way from Helsinki but also how well he and Sepe have been playing. He tries to not let the praise go to his head but it’s still always nice to hear. A lot them are mad that he wasn’t even nominated for the Lady Byng Trophy, some even going as far as to say he should have won. (He definitely preens at that though.)

All in all, it was a good day and the Ahos are very happy with how much they helped raise in the silent auction that night. 

They stick around for a few more days, Sepe showing him all his favorite spots in town, and meeting all his old friends.

Finally, it’s time to set out for the cabin.

It’s a five-hour drive but Sepe loves it, promising Teuvo it’s one of the best drives in the country.

The Ahos actually have two cabins up North but Teuvo absolutely refuses to go to the one in the Polar Circle. He is not built for that.

As they pack up the car for the next two weeks and Mrs. Aho keeps giving more and more food in the trunk, Mr. Aho pulls him aside.

Seeing the panicked look on Teuvo’s face, Mr. Aho quickly says, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to threaten you.”

Teuvo is not reassured.

Mr. Aho laughs, slapping his shoulder, “Teukka, I trust you. I know how much you care for my son. I know all the things you’re willing to do for him. I just wanted to say that the cabin is a very special place for our family and Sepe has never taken anyone else up there.”

This makes Teuvo happy but also even more stressed.

Mr. Aho goes on, “You know, I truly do believe all those commentators. You two do have a connection but far beyond sharing a nationality. You two remind me of the old stories, those poems we had to read in school. That’s amazing. That’s special.”

He puts both hands on Teuvo’s shoulders, “Keep doing what you’re doing. Keep making him happy.”

Teuvo doesn’t know what to say. Of all the things he was expecting this wasn’t one.

Sepe calls for him, everything’s been packed and they want to reach Lapland before dark.

Teuvo nods at Sepe and then turns back to Mr. Aho, “I once promised Sepe anything and everything he wanted. I swear I’ll do my best for whatever that may be.”

Mr. Aho smiles, “I know you will.” Then he pushes Teuvo towards the car and tells him to drive safe.

Teuvo drives away happy.

The drive goes by quicker than expected, the conversation going from golf to hockey to Formula 1 to the cabin back to hockey and then back to Formula 1. Sepe gets antsy the last hour, knowing how close they are. 

The cabin is bigger than Teuvo expected but still very homey.

Sepe dumps their bags in the living room and doesn’t even bother to put the cold food in the fridge. He just jumps Teuvo right there in the kitchen and tells him they would not be leaving the bedroom for at least the next two days.

“But we’re in the kitchen”, he says, just to piss Sepe off.

It works. He’s shut up by a kiss.

The following days blur into each other. It’s like they’re in their own little universe. Doing whatever they want whenever they want.

He wakes up one day and doesn’t know what time or day it is. He hears Sepe in the kitchen, making coffee. He looks out the window to see the beautiful countryside and feels completely at peace.

There’s nothing else he could possibly want right how. He has everything.

He gets up, goes to the kitchen, and wraps his arms around Sepe, holding him tight.

“Rakastan sinua.”

Sepe kisses him, tasting like coffee.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Killers because we love consistency. 
> 
> God, I love these boys so much. (I'm American so I hope I did Finland justice for them.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! Any and all kudos and comments are appreciated! ❤❤❤  
> you can talk to me on [tumblr](https://ilikemyficthicc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
